Many computer applications include a graphical user interface to allow users to read and/or edit a document. The content of the document may relate to one or more entities that are described in other documents.
Often a user may use a search engine to search for information that is contextually relevant to the content subject of the document the user is authoring. The user may then incorporate facts and information into the document. However, when developing search queries to submit to the search engine, the user often needs to provide contextual information of the document in the query. For example, a user may be authoring a document to describe bears in the Smokey Mountains. The query the user will need to formulate will need to express this informational need.